A New Start
by Rens-lover
Summary: Rima has been sent to California to live with her father, Ren Krawler. She can't seem to forgive him for the past, but soon that changes as a father/daughter relationship begins to bloom between the two of them.
1. Horrible Birthday

**Rens-lover:** HEY! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been a little busy! Sooo…Let's get on with the story shall we?

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN! ONLY RIMA, GINGER, PETER, AND OTHERS!

 **POV. Rima**

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. It's my eighteenth birthday. Mom said she had some surprise for me, but I don't know what yet. I got dressed and headed downstairs. Mom handed me a passport. "Rima…you will be going to California to live with your father." She said. I stopped in my tracks.

"YOURE GIVING ME OVER TO HIM?! AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME?!" I demanded. She only nodded. I can't believe this! My dad abused me when I was little, which led to a nasty divorce and custody battle. My mom won. Now that I'm eighteen, she's giving me to HIM.

"Pack your stuff. You leave today." mom said. I stomped up the stairs, slammed my door, and cried. I packed the teddy bear he had gotten me when I was little. Even though I didn't especially like my father, this teddy bear still means a lot to me. I got my shit packed and went downstairs, feeling completely hollow. Mom drove me to the airport and I boarded the plane. Yay…a two day flight.

 ** _Two Days Later…._**

 **POV. Ren**

I was sitting at the table feeding Peter when my wife, Ginger got home. She was followed by my daughter, Rima, who looked furious. Couldn't really blame her though. She ran up to her room, slamming the door. I sighed heavily. "She will come out when she gets hungry." I said. I knew she needed her space. I set my focus back on Peter, who had a huge grin on his face. "You're so cute." I laughed. He giggled happily and clapped his hands. I miss Rima at this age. She was so cute.

"Ren…you should go talk to her." Ginger stated. I knew she was right, but I just didn't have the courage to face my daughter right now. I continued to feed Peter. "Ren!" Ginger yelled. I bolted up.

"Ok…ok…I'm going." I heaved. I headed upstairs. I hesitated before I knocked on her door. I was too scared to face her. "Sweetheart…I'm making your favorite for dinner…" I said.

"Go away!" she replied. I flinched at her biting words. I went back downstairs. Ginger was playing on the floor with Peter. He squealed in delight as she tickled him. I sat down on the couch to watch them. After about an hour, Rima came downstairs.

 **POV. Rima**

I sat on the steps, watching my dad's wife play with their son, my half-brother, Peter. He's so cute. Then dad looked at me. "Nice to see you come out." he said. I only huffed irritably. He looked disappointed.

"Don't expect my forgiveness." I snapped. He flinched and looked away. I felt strangely satisfied by his reaction. He knew I didn't like him. Then, Peter crawled towards me with a huge grin on his little face. "Hey buddy. What's up?" I laughed, lifting him into the air. He giggled gleefully as I hugged him.

"At least you like him." dad said. I rolled my eyes and focused on Peter. Dad seemed sad that I ignored him, but I really didn't care. He deserved it.

"Shut up. Of course I do. He's my brother." I replied. He smiled and nodded. I then smelled the food in the oven. It smelled like lasagna. He really is making my favorite dinner. Ginger got up and checked on it. It smelled so good.

"Hey Rima…I know you hate me right now, but I hope we can someday make up." dad stated. I only shrugged. Maybe someday…but not anytime soon. I wasn't ready to forgive him for what he had done to me.


	2. First Day

**Rens-lover:** Hey! Heres the next chappie!

 **POV. Rima**

I looked over the papers dad and I were filling out for my new school. At least he was useful for something. I will enjoy getting away from him even if its only for a day. "Rima...I promise you coming here wasn't my idea. It was your mother's." he said. I only shrugged and continued filling out papers. He set his chin on his hand, propping his elbow on the table.

"I kinda figured that dad. What reason would you have to want anything to do with me?" I retorted. He flinched. I then felt a light tug on my jeans. I looked down, to see bright green eyes staring up at me. It was Peter. "Hey buddy. Whats up?" I asked. He clapped his hands and giggled. He reached towards the table and grabbed his pacifier. He put it in his mouth and snuggled against my chest. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

"He really likes you. He never falls asleep on anyone except me or Ginger." dad stated. I grinned and stroked his soft black hair. He was so cute. Dad seemed content. I got up and took Peter to his crib. I love my little brother so much. I would do anything for him.

 **POV. Ren**

I stapled the papers together while Rima placed Peter in his crib. I went into my son's room. He was already asleep as she tucked him in. I got the car keys, started the car, and waited for Rima. She came out in her school uniform and got into the passenger seat. "I remember your mom wearing that uniform when I met her. Her curly hair reached down to her waist." I said. Her beauty still stayed in my memories even though that was so many years ago.

"You and mom...were high school sweet hearts?" Rima asked. I nodded and smiled. She looked just like her mother. Her beauty matched her mother's. The way her hair fell down her back, the way she moved, even her scent. It was all identical to her mother.

"She was the most popular girl in school. I was the captain of the basketball team. We fell madly in love. I took her to prom. Two years later, we were married. Then nine months after we had you." I replied. I pulled into the school parking lot.

"So you and mom had a high school romance, got married, had me, you turned into a drunk asshole, you got divorced, then next thing I know i'm living with you." she sighed. She slumped down in her seat. I shut the car off and put the keys in my pocket. I straightened my leather jacket.

"Pretty much." I said, re-clipping the chains on my jacket. I got out of the car, whacking my knee on the car door. "OW OW OW! FUCK!" I yelped. I nursed my injured knee. Me and Rima went inside to turn in her papers. She stayed at least three feet ahead of me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked around. I need a cigarette. I whistled casually.

"So dad...did you graduate from here?" she asked. I nodded and smiled. I still remember graduation day.

"Yes I did. That was the happiest day of my school career." I replied. I then spotted my hand print on the wall. "Hey Rima! Here's my hand print!" I added. She came over to me and looked at it.

"So when I graduate, I will get to do this?" she asked. I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled. "I can't wait to put mine up here." she continued. I placed my hand on my mark.

 **POV. Rima**

A few days had passed since I turned my papers in. I was trying to button up my shirt. Ginger helped me with it. "Well...off to school..." I said. She smiled and brushed my hair from my face.

"You will do awesome." dad reassured me. I smiled and nodded. He straightened out my skirt and shirt sleeves. I headed out the door and into the car. Dad lit a cigarette before he started the vehicle. It reeked and burned my throat. How can he stand that? I got out when we got to my school and headed inside. There was so many students. I saw a scarlet haired girl with two other girls. They looked at me curiously. I looked away, too nervous to make eye contact. I looked at my schedule. Health first hour. Great. I made my way to class and sat down at an empty desk. The teacher greeted me.

"You must be Rima Krawler." he said. I nodded. The teacher's smile faded. "Try not to make any trouble. You're father was a real trouble maker." he added. So...dad was a bad boy. No wonder mom fell for him. This is going to be a long day.


End file.
